fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:SpectraVonVon123/Mój Cerberek :3 - Wydanie 2, Ballada o Andzi, co nie chciała Niemca
Helloł! Wszyscy sobie pewnie teraz piszecie, czytać i czatujecie... A tu bum! Kolejny Cerberek :3 Jakoż iż nie było w sobotę nowego Cerberka, to jest dziś. Powód: Naaauka... (Buuuu...) Rozumiecie... Październik, to nauczyciele myślą że już w ten miesiąc wypoczęliśmy... No nic! Ważne że czas na zaabawę! ;) Aha... Nie ma Sucharków z czatu, bo nie będę w jedną noc wszystkiego zbierać... Cerberek - Wszystko o wszystkim i niczym, oraz wszystko do obsmarowania... Ploteczki o fikcjach -''' '''1. Plotka 1 - Andy znowu pisze fikcje! O yeah! Od razu mówię: Prawda, nie plotka. Andy znowu wkracza do akcji i będzie nas wtajemniczać w swoje pomysły, a wiele osób wie, że Andy to jeden z tych bardzo dobrych pisarzy na FTP. I nie piszę tego dlatego, że pogroził mi banem, OK? To fajnie. Teraz czekamy na nowe odcinki Życia Totalnej Porażki! I przy okazji, może coś od niego wyciągnę na temat Dziwnych Przypadków? Kto wie, jakie to zła w jego głowie się panoszą? 2. Plotka 2 - Mistermen odszedł na zawsze? A tu mam dylemat... Być może. Każdy wie jaki jest ten ludzik... Raz jest, a raz nie ma i nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy znowu wkroczy do denerwowania innych. A teraz powiem wam to, ci co wtedy nie byli na FTP. Po jego oficalnej wiadomości że odchodzi, założył kolejne konto: Ani (jakieś cyferki). Napisał że lubi czytać romansidła (WTF? To on umie czytać?) i że jest Męskiej. A teraz: Jeśli znajdziecie kiedyś jakieś konto, a w jego info będzie że jest: Męskiej, to mnie powiadomcie! 3. Plotka 3 - Ma powstać jakiś hit na FTP! Być może... Gdzieś sobie ubzdurałam, gdy szłam kupić nutellę, że użytkownicy z FTP mają się złożyć i napisać genialną fikcję, zwaną... E tam... Zaraz będzie że kochana Specti wam zdradza nazwy... Ma być z 3 drużyny, każdy wcieli się w trzy postacie i odcinków będzie baaardzo dużo. (Zadowolona że nasuwa pomysł) Nie wiem czy tak będzie, ale miejmy najdzieję że tak! I żeby to wypaliło... 4. Plotka 4 - Premiera BoM przedłużona? ;( Niestety... Ale jestem tak wkurzona, że mogłąbym za karę pierdziołkiem palnąć Lukę w pierdziołkową główkę... No nic... Musimy czekać, ale jak znowu przedłuży to na serio zrobię mu awanturkę na czacie... A wiedzcie... Umiem pokazać pazurki i moje małe kocurki ;3 Mimo to Bitwa o Milion zapowiada się ciekawie i niech tak zostanie. Historyjka wprost z próżni FTP... Więc... Dzieci siad! Ekchem... Kiedyś na FTP było zajebiście... Wszyscy żyli w zgodzie i byli wpienieni na Misterka, no a tu nagle... Jakaś stara jędza bez zębów... Znaczy jakaś stara Wiedźma opętała jakiś artykuł i nazwała go Kurnik Totalnej Porażki... Wiedźma miała na imię Andzia, tak ta Andzia, którą widziałeś kiedyś w parku... Wtedy Andzia zaczęła coś bazgrać na Kurniku i napisała coś dziwnego... Wszystkie imiona były z małej litery i napisane tak jak się je czyta! O tak! Ekchem... Kowalski! Czy ja ci przeszkadzam! Przestań gadać z Pauliną! Więc... Jeszcze jednym ciekawym faktem, było to że w tym składzie ktoś jeszcze był... O tak strasznej mocy, że TurboDymoMen wymięka! Tam była napisana.,.. ANDZIA! Odcinek pierwszy był nie dokończony... Andzia zrobiła to specjalnie aby innych wpienić... O tak... Nagle zjawił się pewien Niemiec... Zwał się Mistermen. Również był dziwnym typem... Zakładał fikcje i ich nie kończył. Andzia była zła że miała konkurencję, więc postanowiła poniżyć Menka że jest jego rodziną... A to chyba najgorsze wyzwisko.. Więc Andzia nie chciała tego Niemca i wtrąciła go do padołu pełnego potworów BANanów. Jednak lud z czatu skapnął się że ta Andzia jest głupia i ją wygnali. Teraz pozwalają Andzi wchodzić na FTP tylko co kilka miesięcy. A jeśli przyjdzie wcześniej, to sami ją zaczną nazywać zającem bez zębów i ją też wrzucą do padołu żeby orzeniła się z Menkiem. Rozmowy na Stołku - Dziś wywiad z pewną Moonchild... Volvesi! Wywiad dodam 16.10.12 bo nie ma naszej Volves Jaka to rozmoooowa? A teraz czas na wyniki! Tekst był z odcinka z Kubą Rozpruwaczem, a kwestię powiedział Chris! Lukaninho dostaje odzthumb|Dla Luki!nakę i może ją wkleić na swoją stronę! Awansuje też w mojej tabeli wyników: Bohaterowie moich Konkursów! Brawo! A was zapraszam na kolejną część! Zaczynamy! "Znam swoje możliwości i nie podejmuję się!" Jeśli chcesz wziąć udział, wystarczy że napiszesz w komku kto powiedział ten tekst i w którym odcinku! Czekam na odpowiedzi! :* Humor z Jeja, Bestów i Wiedzy Bezużytecznej 1. Denerwowanie się spala do 350 kalorii (Więc już wiadomo jak ćwiczyć bez wysiłku! Dalej! Idziemy ochrzanić brata że wszedł na kompa!) Źródło: Wiedza Bezużyteczna 2. Kutas - Miejscowość na Węgrzech w komitecie Somogy (Gdy ktoś ci powie: Jesteś kujonem, kutasie! Odpowiedz: I kto to mówi? Kutas to miasto na Węgrzech. Nie wiedziałem/am że wiesz takie rzeczy!) Źródło: Wiedza Bezużyteczna 3. August II Mocny miał 365 dzieci (Mistermen! Wiem czemu wszyscy cię nienawidzą! I po co to robiłeś, hę?) Źródło: Wiedza Bezużyteczna 4. Każdy ma w klasie dwie dziewczyny, które są ze sobą na każdej przerwie i widzisz je zawsze razem! (Kolejny dowód na to, że Besty mogłyby być książką o życiu...) Źródło: Besty 5. 80% ludzi nie słucha drugiej osoby już po 3 minutach (Ja nie słucham kogoś gdy piszę na czacie. I co łyso wam? -_o) Źródło: Besty 6. Nigdy więcej... Nie mieszam Gerbera z Bebiko (A wy nie mieszajcie Coca Coli z multiwitaminą... A zresztą, wtedy by było zdrowo i nie zdrowo... Geniuszka ze mnie ^^) Źródło: Besty 7. Wchodzi facet do gabinetu lekarskiego z rybką i mówi: - Kicha. - Jaka kicha? - pyta lekarz - Rybka kicha - odpowiada facet. - Ale ja nie zajmuję się zwierzętami. Na to facet: - Jak to nie? Kolega mówił, że mu pan raka wyleczył! (Haha! Prawda się wydała, lekarze! Ciągle mnie kłamaliście, że to kłamstwo, a tak blisko miałam gdy pieskowi coś dolegało ;() Źródło: Jeja.pl 8. Reporter na ulicy pyta przechodnia: - Pali pan? - Palę. - Wie pan, że to niezdrowe? - Wiem - Ile pan ma lat? - Sześćdziesiąt. - Od jak dawna pan pali? - Zacząłem już w wieku dwunastu lat. - Proszę pana. Czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że gdyby pan te pieniądze, które przez ten czas, który pan pali i wydał na papierosy, zaoszczędził. To teraz przykładowo kupiłby pan za nie np. tego Mercedesa SLK, który tam stoi? - A pan pali? - Nie. - A ma pan taki samochód? - No... nie mam. - No widzi pan. A ja palę i to jest mój Mercedes. (Morał: Rób co chcesz, i zawsze stawiaj na swoim! Ja dzięki temu dowiodłam że nauczyciel się mylił i dostałam wzamian pałę za zbyt rozległą wiedzę!) Źródło: Jeja.pl 9. Idzie wariat drogą i krzyczy: - BĘDĘ CHODZIŁ, BĘDĘ CHODZIŁ! Przechodnie się pytają: - Czy to jakiś cud? - Nie, właśnie ukradli mi auto! (Cóż... Neiktórzy są naprawdę wariatami i lepiej po prostu do nich nie mówić... Chyba że chcesz by cię tak samo zgasili...) Źródło: Jeja.pl 10. Mały Jasio wybrał się na mecz. Siedzący obok mężczyzna pyta go: - Jak tu wszedłeś, synku? - Miałem bilet. - Sam go kupiłeś? - Nie, tata kupił. - A gdzie jest tata? - W domu, szuka biletu. (Bo każdy dzieciak, ma w sobie to coś, że nawet jak ukardnie czyiś dom, to nie będzie nazwany kleptomanem... Co innego jeśli to dorosła osoba...) Źródło: Jeja.pl Inne konkursy i badziewia -''' Dlatego że tylko jedna osoba mi wysłała pracę, do konkurs przedłużam! Widzicie? Tak to będzie jak nie będziecie współpracować :P Jeśli będę mieć conajmniej dwie prace, to konkurs będzie rozstrzygnięty. A teraz jeszcze raz powtórzę: Wyślij mi na e-mail (spectralne_zuo@tlen.pl) jakieś krótkie opowiadanie z udziałem Slendermana. Nagrodą będzie odznaka na stronę użytkownika i większe miejsce na podium u mnie na profilu w: Bohaterowie Konkursów. I już... '''Recenzje! Kto nie wtopi się w tło ze stresu? Pssst... Coś za coś! Nie ma Volvesi, to nie ma recenzji! Czyli będą jutro jeśli będzie Volvesi :D (Hihi) Końca nie widać, no i widać... Wiem, wiem... Dziś cienko, ale jestem zmęczona itd... Jeszcze mam tyle planów na FTP! Coś na pożegnanie: Kololowe kledki, w pudelcku nose, a JoJo sobie po dzewkach skace! Tukany jom goniom, a ona je tez! Enjoy! (Wreszcie dobrze!) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach